


You Think That I Nearly Lost You

by ShowMeAHero



Series: The Gambler [10]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Budapest, COULD IT BE, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, and, but only a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You think that I nearly lost you when the doctors tried to take you away, but, like the night you took my hand beside the fire thirty years ago ‘til this day, you swore you’d be here ‘til we decide that it’s our time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Think That I Nearly Lost You

“Nice try.” was the first thing that Natasha said when Clint opened his eyes after Budapest. He had been taken away from her, surgeries were performed, bullets removed, wounds stitched up, and he had laid there, asleep, in an American hospital bed for days. She stayed beside him, ignored the doctors telling her to go home, that he might not wake up, that he might die. She expected him to keep his promise, and damned if anyone said otherwise.

Clint blinked at her. “The hell?” His voice was scratchy from an extended period of disuse, and he tried to clear it. It did not help. “What did I try to do?”

“Leave.” Natasha answered simply. She played with the fingers on his left hand absently. “You always said we’d leave together. I expected you to keep that promise, yet here you are, trying to break it anyways. You idiot.”

“Hey, I’m wounded. You could be nicer.” Clint argued. Natasha laughed, and, after a moment, Clint laughed, too. His laugh was scratchy and a bit confused, and hers was desperate and teetering on the very edge of hysterical tears, but they ignored all of this. Natasha hesitated for a moment, looking around - the door was shut, the curtains drawn, the room empty except for them - before throwing herself at him. He did not so much as grunt in pain.

“Never leave me again.” Natasha murmured into his neck. Clint pet her knotted hair softly.

“I promise.” Clint whispered back. “I promise, Nat.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
